


Pokemon Parody Episode 6: Evolution

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's Pidgey evolves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 6: Evolution

"Team Rocket is blasting off-with-horrible-animations!' And Gyovanni was replaced with a star after flying to high.

-The Pokémon evolving song comes on-

"Oh Our God! it's evolving into a... what the hell is it?" And taking the place of PIDGEY was with a Ho-oh. Bob took out his Pokédex and Dexter said

"Holy crap what the hell did you do with the awesome PIDGEY. What the hell is this anyway?"

"Why do you say 'hell' so much?"

"Why do you ask stupid questions so much?"

"Good question, I'll have to think about that."

"You moron..."

"I'm going to level my MANKEY that I caught on Firered and reached into another dimension and took it out of my GBA and put it in the pokeball!"

So off he went.


End file.
